


lights

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Stream of Consciousness, i dont know what i miss. but i miss something, i miss, poetry?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: (C) 2017 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED





	lights

I'm laying on my roof looking at the night sky.  
There's a helicopter with a spot light, only they don’t shine it at the ground, they shine it at the sky around them. They are spiraling outwards, as if looking for something.  
I want to throw something so far it catches their light.  
Take me with you.  
My headphones are up all the way. I hear nothing but the music, and the pain in my ears. To my left dry lightning strikes the sky. No thunder. No storm.  
I can see other aircraft lights farther away.  
They are moving faster than any plane or helicopter or jet I've ever seen. I ignore it. I've seen weird things like that before in this sky.  
The helicopter circles round again.  
I want to reach my hands up and break open the sky,  
Hoist myself up by it's edge.

**Author's Note:**

> (C) 2017 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED


End file.
